


Give Me Chills, Light Me Up

by randoyoyo



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anticipation, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Pet Names, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo
Summary: He had been waiting there, kneeling, for what felt like hours.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Give Me Chills, Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarry Drabble December prompt, “Did you get the chills? Word count: 273
> 
> Thank you so much to ineharnia for the beta!

He had been waiting there, kneeling, for what felt like hours.

It hadn’t been hours, though. Draco was too attentive to let that happen. Beneath his knees was a pad thick enough to cushion his tender joints, making sure they didn’t get too stiff before their evening was over.

This wasn’t the first time they had played in such a way. When Harry first approached Draco with the idea, he wasn’t sure how he would react. Did Draco understand what he was asking? Would he be hesitant but willing simply because Harry asked? Or worse, he would flat out refuse and Harry would have to live with that.

What he didn’t anticipate was not only Draco’s approval but how _strong_ it was. How receptive he was. How much he seemed to enjoy it the following night.

Steady walking sounds circling him snapped Harry back to the present. He was still waiting, blindfold blocking his view. His skin started buzzing, and he knew that’s what Draco wanted.

Harry was waiting for, _craving,_ the next touch. A shiver ran down his spine in anticipation.

“Aw, did you get the chills?” Draco asked. His voice was closer, he must be leaning to get a closer look. Harry’s lips parted. “Are you cold, sweetheart?”

Harry let out a breath; heavy, involuntary, wet. ”Baby,” he grunted, voice hoarse. “You _know_ that’s not why.”

“A simple no would have sufficed,” Draco said with a click of his tongue. “Soon, sweetheart. Just keep being good for me. You know I’ll make it all worth the wait.”

How could he ever get chills when everything Draco did lit him on fire?

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as, I can’t write explicit content so I hint around it in short drabbles :)


End file.
